The Promises
by Ydiel
Summary: Una promesa de amor es para toda la vida, "Yo los declaro Marido yMujer"...La hermosa princesa Serenity y su amado Principe sabran lo que esdescubrir el verdadero amor junto con la más arrebatadora pasión. U/A. DXS.


PD. Los personajes de SM. no me pertenecen ese honor es de la gran Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

"**The Promises"**

-¿Endy cuando seamos grandes te casarías conmigo? Dijo con timidez una niñita de unos 5 años. –Claro Sere, yo voy a ser tu esposo, y voy a cuidar de ti- prometió el jovencito.

Había una vez, una linda niña de hermosos ojos azules, de rizos dorados como el sol y de una angelical carita. Su nombre Serenity, la dulce princesita del reino lunar, hija de la encantadora Reina Serenity, esposa del Gran Monarca Lucian de la luna, los reyes lunares estaban encantados con la amistad que existía entre la pequeña Serenity y el encantador príncipe Endymion de la tierra.

Ambos reinos habían vivido una época de guerra cuando los monarcas anteriores habían reinado. La luna y la Tierra eran enemigos asiduos, así que los príncipes de ambos reinos habían crecido en un campo de batalla, por lo tanto cuando llegaron al trono acordarían la paz de ambos reinos ya que no deseaban que sus hijos y nietos crecieran en las mismas condiciones que ellos, el tiempo de paz había llegado a los reinos más poderosos de la galaxia. Cuando los príncipes nacieron la alegría fue total para los monarcas lunares y terrestres, desde que los niños fueron capaces de socializar Serenity y Ambrosía la reina terrestre concordaron que la amistad entre los infantes debía crecer y convertirse en un gran compromiso, compromiso que ambos reinos acordaron hasta que los niños fueran jóvenes para que contrajeran nupcias y pudieran por fin unir sus reinos y ser los más poderosos del universo.

Los años habían pasado y los niños se convirtieron en adultos. La relación entre la dulce y hermosa Serenity y el intrépido y valiente Endymion creció al igual que ellos, la tierna amistad que existía cuando ellos eran niños, maduro en un tórrido amor. La tierna niña de rizos dorados se fue convirtiendo en una hermosa mujer, de piel de porcelana, de pechos firmes y esbelta cintura, sus largas piernas, sus hermosos y grandes ojos celestes, su angelical rostro, él al ver a Serenity llena de todas estas virtudes Endymion no tuvo ninguna duda de que era ella la dueña de su corazón, el verla crecer y convertirse en un bello cisne, fue instalando en él los más profundos sentimientos de amor, hasta llegar a la pasión, la pasión que sentía cuando era un joven impulsivo, hasta que con sus 22 años supo que el deseo por esa mujer era lo que lo movía.

Por su parte Serenity tenía el mismo sentir que su amado príncipe deseaba tanto que el día de la fecha del matrimonio llegara, sus ansias la hacían soñar despierta en lo que sería ser su mujer, su amada esposa y su desinhiba amante, eso deseaba ella, cumplir con sus expectativas como mujer, cumplir todas sus fantasías, hacerlo bribar con cada parte de su hermoso cuerpo.

La fecha más esperada por ambos reinos había llegado, el día en el que Serenity de la luna y Endymion de la tierra unirían sus vidas y sus reinos en nombre del amor y la paz de sus habitantes, ambos príncipes adoraban a sus súbditos y estaban felices de que está unión trajera más bienes para sus vidas.

-¿Hija ya estás lista? Serenity abre por favor- la hermosa reina estaba ansiosa de ver a su única hija vestida de blanco. Una de las doncellas que estaban con la rubia abrió la puerta de caoba para que la reina entrara, Serenity la reina entro, las 6 doncellas que ayudaban a la rubia a ponerse el vestido hicieron una reverencia al ver a su reina, y en seguida siguieron acomodando el vestido a la princesa. –Oh Serenity querida estás hermosa, deslumbrante mi amor-.

Serenity estaba que no cabía de los nervios pero eso no opacaba ni una pizca de su deslumbrante belleza natural. Su hermoso vestido blanco de seda consistía en un straple que tenia pequeños brillantes, de ahí el vestido se ceñía a su cintura y a sus caderas y terminaba en un faldón que en la parte inferior tenía piedritas que formaban figuras de rosas que a su vez iban hasta la cola de 3 metros, un delicado diseño, sus brazos iban cubiertos por finos guantes de seda, los accesorios delicados y finos hicieron que su rostro fuera como el de una diosa griega, y que de seguro esas diosas griegas sentirían envidia de la hermosa Serenity, sus rizos dorados iban semi recogidos por una tiara de plata que a su vez sostenía el velo blanco que en los bordes se distinguían figuritas de rosas hechas por las piedras de brillante que el mismo Endymion le había obsequiado en sus quince años.

En otro lado del palacio lunar en donde sería el gran acontecimiento, se encontraban las princesas invitadas de los otros planetas, cada una de ellas estaban eufóricas por ver a su amiga contraer matrimonio, la dulce Amy de mercurio, la sexy Rei de marte, la audaz Lita de Júpiter y la enamoradiza Mina de Venus, eran las damas de honor de la novia. Sus vestidos eran en tono rosa pastel de diseño clásico, el cual consistía en un exquisito vestido corte princesa, y todas lucían radiantes. Las chicas se apuraron para ir con la novia. Las risas y bromas subidas de tono habían sido el pan de cada día para Serenity, y ese día no sería la excepción.

El palacio estaba por completo iluminado la hermosa tierra se vislumbraba en el cielo frente al palacio dando a la luna una mágica noche, el hermoso palacio lunar estaba adornado en su totalidad por arreglos de rosas rojas y blancas, y el salón de la recepción era una verdadera belleza de arquitectura y decoración, las luces de las velas a la luz de la noche daban un toque romántico al ambiente, el perfume de los arreglos de rosas caían en cascada en las escaleras principales del palacio, todo era una verdadera obra de arte, el banquete estaba deliciosamente listo, y el salón principal estaba en su esplendor.

El novio se encontraba ataviado en su perfecto smoking, sus ancha espalda, sus amplios hombros, su fuerte torso estaba endiabladamente bien formados y aun que traía el perfecto traje de novio era innegable su atractiva condición. Endymion era todo un hombre en la extensión de la palabra, sus vivaces ojos color azul profundo, su fina nariz y sus labios delgados invitaban a ser besados por centenares de doncellas enloquecidas por el sexy heredero, todo él era estaba para chuparse los dedos, sus largas piernas, sus fuertes y grandes manos incitaban a cualquier mujer para provocar sus caricias y ser tocadas en lugares prohibidos, pero es que él era como un dios griego, con 1.90 y un cuerpo lleno de virtudes, provocaba la sed de la misma princesa. El guapo príncipe se sentía nervioso pero intentaba disimularlo ante sus oficiales, Malachite, Andrew, Kevin, Samy y el jefe de su escolta Artemis, su mano derecha. –Endymion no te sientas nervioso amigo-.

-No estoy nervioso Andrew, sé perfectamente bien lo que tengo que hacer- dijo Endymion con altivez para que no cupiera duda de que ya sabía sus obligaciones. –Vamos Endymion ni que nunca hubieras quitado de su virtud a una virgen- comento fanfarroneando Samy. –Ese tema no está en discusión soldado- concluyo el pelinegro con tono pesado. Los chicos al ver los nervios de su futuro monarca optaron por callar esos comentarios. Las horas fueron pasando y todo se encontraba ya listo para empezar la gran celebración.

El gran momento había llegado. Y cada palabra pronunciada por el sacerdote que dirigió la unión llego al momento cúspide de esa noche.

-Serenity aceptas por esposo a Endymion futuro rey de la Tierra- la rubia clavo su mirada celeste en los profundos ojos azules de él y sin titubear contesto.

-Si acepto-.

-Y tu Endymion tomas a Serenity como tu futura reina- dijo el sacerdote a Endymion. –Si acepto- respondió con suma emoción.

Y así ambos habían llegado hasta el mismo cielo, jamás habían imaginado que esas simples palabras les tocarían en lo más profundo de sus corazones. Cuando el momento de robarse a la novia había llegado Endymion saco a Serenity de la celebración y la llevo hasta la alcoba destinada a los futuros reyes.

Endymion cargo a su esposa en brazos hasta llegar a la habitación.

Las velas aromáticas que estaban en toda la alcoba les inundo por completo de placer.

Sintió la mirada especulativa de Endymion sobre ella. El pelinegro dejo a la rubia en el piso, la recamara era de las más elegantes del palacio, la cama nupcial estaba llena de pétalos de rosas rojas. Ambos sonrieron conscientes de lo que significaba. Esa noche sería inolvidable para ellos, Endymion rozo los labios de su amada, pero ella se separo poco después para susurrarle al odio. –Enseguida vuelvo mi amor- Y se introdujo al vestidor. Cuando salio vio como su esposo ya estaba despojado del saco y se veía más relajado bebiendo de su copa de champán, Endymion casi se queda mudo al ver a su esposa en tan sugerente estado. Mientras que Serenity sentía las miradas enardecidas que le provocaban fuego a sus pupilas, la bata de terciopelo rojo que traía puesta le sentaba de maravilla a sus cabellos dorados, pero antes de que él pudiera hablar ella ya tenía el agua caliente lista para sus primeros baños juntos.

— ¿Querríais uniros a mí en el desvestidor?-.

Desconcertado y emocionado, la siguió, pues había despertado tanto su curiosidad como su deseo. Se sentó en el borde de la bañera y contuvo la respiración cuando ella se le acercó y estiró los brazos para quitarle lo que restaba de su flamante traje. Cuando las manos de ella entraron en contacto con su carne desnuda, comenzó a excitarse. Cuando las juguetonas yemas de sus dedos recorrieron el pecho, su excitación aumentó y cuando ella le acarició deliberadamente la masa muscular con las palmas de las manos, su excitación creció y se endureció.

Asombrado, vio cómo se arrodillaba ante él para quitarle las botas. Cuando inclinó la cabeza y su cabello rubio se amontonó sobre su ingle, rozando el bulto hinchado que habitaba sus calzas negras, casi le provocaba su propia excitación. Se quitó la ropa restante rápidamente y exhaló de alivio, contento de verse libre de aquellas prendas que ahora le parecían un estorbo. Se le aceleró el pulso cuando vio a Serenity quitarse la bata de terciopelo rojo, exhibiendo el conjunto de cama de seda blanca.

—No importará que se moje —le explicó de forma inocente.

Endymion se metió en el agua con la duda de que Serenity tuviera verdadera intención de bañarle, pero pensó que por probar no perdía nada. En ningún momento le quitó los ojos de encima al ponerse en cuclillas y aumentó su expectación cuando se arrodilló junto a él. Ella recogió una esponja larga y dura y la frotó entre las palmas mientras se planteaba por dónde empezar. Sus gestos se le antojaron sexualmente provocadores y cuando empezó a sospechar que ella era plenamente consciente de ello, se le secó la boca. Su amada esposa parecía toda una experta en lo que hacía y eso le endureció por demás.

—Sois un hombre muy grande —dijo ella, jugando un poco a las palabras de "usted" bajando la mirada hacia el agua.

Endymion se oyó gemir a sí mismo.

Ella enjabonó la esponja y, poniéndose en pie, se colocó detrás de él, dónde no podía verla, pero desde luego podía sentir su presencia. Empezó a frotarle la espalda con movimientos largos y firmes, movimientos circulares y arremolinados, y movimientos cortos y rápidos que le rascaban exactamente donde a él le picaba. Él cerró los ojos y se abandonó al placer, sintiendo cómo remitía la tensión acumulada en sus músculos a la vez que la tensión sexual entre su esposa y él iba en aumento. ¡Aquello era el paraíso, el purgatorio!

Serenity volvió a aparecer en su campo visual y se arrodilló de nuevo junto a la bañera. Enjuagó la esponja y dejó que flotase, y luego sacó las manos del agua y se las secó con la seda blanca, que se tornó transparente de inmediato, mostrando los contornos de sus exuberantes pechos coronados con erectos pezones sonrosados. Endymion contuvo el aliento mientras ella metía la mano en el agua para recuperar la esponja y, por accidente, le rozaba la cabeza del falo. Sabía que para su amada todo aquello era un juego de seducción, y él estaba dispuesto a jugar.

Mientras ella le daba friegas en los hombros y el pecho, tenía que abarcar la amplia extensión de su torso, y al hacerlo, sus cabellos dorados le tocaban, le hacían cosquillas, le provocaban y le atormentaban. Cuando sus manos fueron en busca de sus axilas, la sensación era erótica, como si le tocase en un lugar prohibido. Le restregó a fondo y luego se detuvo, sosteniendo la esponja de forma indecisa. Su bella Serenity era un poco tímida pero esa noche estaba dispuesta a dejarse abandonar. Un silencio se instaló entre ellos mientras Endymion deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que procediese a lavarle la parte inferior del cuerpo.

Serenity se relamió:

—Si hay algo que deseéis, Endymion, deberéis pedírmelo.

Él comprendió de inmediato. Se trataba de un juego de voluntades, un juego peligroso que le entusiasmaba, aunque se sintió reacio a lavarse él mismo al tomar la esponja de manos de ella y proceder rápidamente a terminar sus lavatorios. Pero cuando salió de la bañera, ella volvió a iniciar el juego cogiendo la toalla y aproximándose a él. Al principio le frotó de forma enérgica, como hubiera hecho él si se hubiera secado a sí mismo, pero luego sus manos, cubiertas por la toalla, comenzaron a demorarse en determinados puntos íntimos. Cuando ella le secó la espalda, metió deliberadamente los dedos en la hendidura entre sus nalgas, provocando un estremecimiento que él no pudo reprimir. Después se colocó delante de él y dejó vagar su mirada sobre su pecho brillante de humedad. Era lo bastante alta como para que la cabeza le llegase al hombro, lo que le daba la posición perfecta para lo siguiente que hizo. Antes de tocarle con la toalla, recogió con la lengua las gotas de agua que se concentraban en los pezones. Él sintió de inmediato cómo se endurecían y que su miembro se erguía entre los cuerpos de ambos como deseando ser lamido a su vez. Cuando ella se dejó caer de rodillas ante él por sus venas corrió lava ardiente, pero una vez más se llevó un chasco, pues todo lo que hizo fue secarle las piernas. Pero ella levantó pronto los ojos hasta acariciar con la mirada su erección y dijo, tras relamerse:

—Si hay algo que deseéis, Endy_,_ deberéis pedírmelo.

Para él era tan excitante oirla llamarlo así, Endy y ello hizo estragos en su deseo. Deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo que ella le hiciera una indicación; quería sentir el beso de sus hermosos labios en el extremo palpitante de su verga, quería que se la metiese lentamente en la ardiente y húmeda caverna de su boca, quería empujar hasta agotarse, pero dado su orgullo, le resultó imposible pedírselo.

Ella permaneció de rodillas durante un instante largo e interminable; luego se puso en pie y con una risotada perversa, colgó la toalla sobre el miembro erecto y caminó con gesto sensual hacia el dormitorio.

—Venid a calentaros delante de mi para que podáis permanecer desnudo —dijo, echándose los cabellos hacia atrás.

Sus palabras eran las de una cortesana consumada, y al proceder de una virgen, le hicieron un efecto increíblemente erótico.

Él dejó la toalla a un lado y la siguió, cautivado por el hechizo seductor que ejercía su esposa sobre él. Se situó junto a la cama, y el perfil de su cuerpo resultaba visible a través de la tela finamente hilada de su conjunto de cama. Su mirada la relamía como la llama de una vela y el aroma a rosas le inundaba las fosas. Dándole la espalda al fuego, empezó a subirse paulatinamente el conjuntito de cama, descubriendo lentamente sus piernas. A Endymion le encantaba el contorno de aquellas largas piernas, y quería tenerlas alrededor de la cintura mientras se hundía entre ellas. Se aproximó a ella a grandes zancadas y observó cómo levantaba la mano imperiosamente para aplacarle:

—Si hay algo que deseéis, Endy,deberéis pedírmelo.

— ¿Y qué hay de vuestras necesidades, Serenity? ¿No necesitáis que os den placer?

Acompañó la sacudida de su glorioso cabello con una risa gutural:

—Puedo darme placer a mí misma, si es todo lo que tenéis pensado. ¿Os gustaría verlo? —dijo, apartando la seda blanca y pasándose los dedos deliberadamente por los rizos del pubis.

Aquello era demasiado para Endy. La recogió en brazos, resuelto a someterla a besos. Serenity no permaneció pasiva; le devolvió beso por beso, caricia por caricia, excitándoles a ambos más allá de un punto sin retorno. De repente, se separó de él y se acercó a la cama, se arrancó el conjunto de cama de seda y cayó de rodillas. Mojó los dedos en una copa de vino que había junto a la cama y se roció los pezones con aquel líquido rojo como la sangre. Endy se lanzó en pos de ella como el rayo, estrechándola bruscamente contra su cuerpo, aplastándole los senos contra el pecho y abrasando su suave vientre con su pétreo falo. Su boca imperiosa tomó posesión de la de ella y sus lenguas iniciaron un duelo de apareamiento, entre cálidas y escurridizas fricciones que provocaban un loco deseo de acariciarse y saborearse por doquier.

Oscuras sensaciones eróticas inflamaron su pasión hasta que no pudo pensar en otra cosa que en los gritos de ella al penetrarla y sentir la tracción cálida y húmeda del núcleo de su ser alrededor de su sexo palpitante. La tendió sobre la cama y se irguió sobre ella.

—Serenity amor mío—dijo rozando con el dorso de sus dedos su mejilla— os lo estoy pidiendo.

—Endy —cuchicheó ella, asomándose a sus ojos azules y acariciando su hermosa boca con las yemas de sus dedos—, me estoy entregando mi amor.

Él recogió en sus vigorosos brazos toda su dorada dulzura, aprisionándola bajo la dura extensión de su cuerpo. Ella separó los muslos, invitando a cobijarse en su interior aquella gruesa verga viril. Él llevó sus manos a las nalgas de ella y la frotó contra su miembro. Cuando la oyó gemir de deseo, situó el extremo aterciopelado contra su abertura y, de una sola estocada, atravesó el himen.

Serenity gritó. Sabía que le dolería, pero fue un dolor agudo y breve y quedó reemplazado casi al instante por una sensación de plenitud casi insoportable. En su interior sintió un escalofrío de miedo que le decía que quizá lo peor estaba por llegar. Cuando Endymion se quedó inmóvil para que ella pudiera acostumbrarse a sus dimensiones, ella fue consciente del latir de su corazón en las profundidades de sus entrañas. Susurraba palabras de amor:

—Hermosa mía, rodeadme la cintura con las piernas.

La rubia apartó sus temores con decisión. pues este era el momento más esperado que siempre había soñado y todo era así como él perfecto. Rodeó sus caderas con los muslos y cruzó los tobillos, aprisionándole estrechamente.

—Arrasadme amado mío—le invitó con temeridad.

Lentamente en un principio, pero de forma muy segura, increíbles oleadas de placer comenzaron a azotarla. Mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a ondular al ritmo de sus estocadas, le atusaba el cabello con los dedos; luego, al comenzar a estremecerse y a arquearse bajo su poderoso torso, le clavó las uñas en los hombros. Le hervía la sangre, y su deseo se incrementaba en una espiral cada vez más intensa mientras el salvaje frenesí amatorio del pelinegro le exigía que igualase su tremenda pasión.

Por fin, las sensaciones que despertaba en sus entrañas se hicieron demasiado exquisitas para soportarlas y se entregó por completo con un gemido. Acto seguido, estalló en una explosión de fuego abrasador que se deshizo en un millón de haces luminosos. En pleno grito, sintió cómo Endymion vertía su simiente al rojo vivo en su interior. El chillido de Serenity se convirtió en un grito de placer mientras su cuerpo se estremecía con un orgasmo tras otro.

Eran ajenos a todo salvo a ellos mismos; su universo entero se reducía al capullo constituido por la cama con sus cortinas. Su juego de voluntades se desvaneció al darse cuenta de que ninguno de los dos eran capaces de resistirse al verdadero amor, sino que habían ganado ambos en esa entrega de erotismo. Se estrecharon en un abrazo y se sumieron en el sueño. La fortaleza de Endy hacía sentirse segura a Serenity, que sonreía, hecha un ovillo junto a él. Por fin su fantasía más erótica se había cumplido.

Por fin estaban juntos en cuerpo y alma, para ella esa unión estaba destinada a la eterna felicidad, para él era alcanzar a la hermosa luna que siempre vio desde palacio en la tierra. Su promesa estaba cumplida, se había casado con la hermosa niña que ante sus ojos se había convertido en toda una mujer, mujer que llevaría en su vientre al fruto de su amor, mujer que le abrazaría noche a noche para seducirlo y hacerle el amor, y él el hombre que estaría dispuesto a saciar toda su necesidad, toda su pasión, pero sobre todo, el hombre que la colmaría del más puro y verdadero amor.

***FIN***

* * *

Hola, muchas gracias por sus reviews anteriores en mi pasado one-shot, "Una verdadera amistad"…gracias, ahora les traje esta historia llena de amor de nuestra pareja dorada, ojala lo hayan disfrutado.

…_..Lady…._


End file.
